


Do you like my outfit?

by zombieutopia



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Related, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kissing, Knife Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, The blue comic book onesie, Threats of Violence, Villaneve, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieutopia/pseuds/zombieutopia
Summary: Eve hesitated. She could do this; she needed to do this. She had spent weeks thinking it over. Thinking about all the ways it could go wrong, about why it was a bad idea, how Villanelle would react. Thinking about just how far from normal she had come and how much further over that edge this would shove her. Did it really matter anymore? She wanted this.It was time.





	Do you like my outfit?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> My first Killing Eve fic. Just a tiny little drabble that popped into my head, inspired by all of the S2 sneak peak photos that are being released right now. I'm not sure what the point of this is, exactly, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

Eve hesitated. She could do this; she needed to do this. She had spent weeks thinking it over. Thinking about all the ways it could go wrong, about why it was a bad idea, how Villanelle would react. Thinking about just how far from normal she had come and how much further over that edge this would shove her. Did it really matter anymore? She wanted this.

It was time.

Yet she still found it difficult to take that final step. Instead, she stood in the doorway and eyed Villanelle lounging on the couch. She was wearing her ridiculous comic book onesie, eating gillatto directly out of the container and watching some trashy reality tv show. It was a weird habit of hers that was at once confusing and endearing, if not a little unsettling. She’d spend hours engrossed in whatever reality tv show she could find, tracking the people on the tv like a cat hunts birds outside a window, mimicking gestures, facial expressions, and accents. Researching. Learning how to be human.

Eve took a deep, steadying breath and swallowed down her pounding heart.

“I want to come with you.”

Villanelle twisted on the couch, sitting up just enough to look over her shoulder at Eve. A believable approximation of an incredulous smile brightening her face.

“What?” She let out a little chuckle with the word. Eve squared her shoulders a little and crossed the room to sit on the couch at Villanelle’s feet.

“I want to come with you on your next job.”

She watched Villanelle look her over for a second, the smile fading off of her face. She saw the decision before Villanelle spoke it.

“No.” And with that she scootched herself back down into the couch cushions and popped another glob of melting ice cream into her mouth.

“Please, V-"

"Do you like my outfit?” She plucked at the fuzzy material with two fingers. “It's very comfortable."

"I can help...”

“I do not _need_ your help.” Villanelle spat, shooting Eve a petulant glare.

“I know. I know that,” Eve nodded slowly, placatingly. “I wasn’t suggesting you did. I just...I want to be a part of your life.”

After a heartbeat of silence, Eve slowly looked up to find Villanelle staring at her. In one swift movement Villanelle was sitting up with her legs crossed on the couch, leaning towards her.

“You are a part of my life. See?” Villanelle cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. “You are here, are you not?”

It was a challenge and Eve knew it. With a sigh, she gave Villanelle a hard look. Calling her bluff.

“You know exactly what I mean, Villanelle, don’t pretend you don’t.”

In a blink Eve found herself flat out on her back with Villanelle straddling her lap and a sharp blade pressed against her throat. Nausea welled up as her heart tried to bust through her ribs.

“Why? Hmm? Why do you want this?”

“Please...please...I’m, I’m sorry.” Eve choked out as the blade pushed into the sensitive skin of her throat in a searing hot line. She had to be cut, bleeding. There was a gleeful glint in Villanelle’s eyes that filled her with dread. Maybe this would be it. She'd finally crossed one line too many and the psychopath would kill her despite their relationship.

“Hmm? Is this what you want?” Villanelle shoved a hand down between them, blade never wavering in its pressure against her throat. Villanelle wormed her hand under Eve's clothing, deft fingers slipped between her lips and dipped inside her before withdrawing to slowly circle her clit. “You’re wet. You get off on this don’t you? Knowing all I’d have to do is push just a little bit - “

Eve sucked in a panicked breath and tried to sink further into the couch under her as the pressure on the blade increased. She swore she could feel the blood now, slowly dripping down her skin and into her hair. There was a part of her that recoiled against the accusation but she knew the answer. The steady, rhythmic, counterclockwise movement below was clouding her mind, her heart no longer pounding in her throat but between her legs.

“Yes.” She managed to choke out the truth, knowing Villanelle would spot a lie, along with a careful, slow nod. “God yes.”

She closed her eyes and waited for Villanelle to make a decision, hoping the trust would sway the woman.

“mmm…fine.” Villanelle said and pressed a kiss onto Eve’s trembling mouth before pulling her hand free and climbing off of her lap. Eve gasped at the absence and opened her eyes, finding Villanelle curled back up on her side of the couch, gillatto container back in her hand, spoon hanging out of her mouth.

Eve pulled herself into a sitting position, limbs wobbling like jello and pushed a hand against her neck. It came back red but the cut was small and shallow.

“You can come with,” Villanelle said, gesturing vaguely with the spoon and staring at the tv once again. “But you will do exactly as I say, or I will kill you. Okay?”

Eve nodded again and tried to regain some semblance of composure.

“Thank you.”

 

 

 


End file.
